A Godfather's Love
by marauderette-47
Summary: What if Sirius hadn't died in the DoM? What if Remus and Tonks had survived the battle? How would they react to seeing Harry 'dead' in Hagrid's arms during the BoH? Takes place in the 'Book' Universe, not the movie - just a oneshot! Please read & review!


**A Godfather's Love**

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Harry Potter:(**

**A/N: I was having some writer's block for my story 'Yes, They're Seriously Back!', so I decided to post this one-shot to help those creative juices flow:) Review and let me know how I did! **

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was tired. He rubbed the back of his neck, and tried to keep his eyes away from the people sobbing violently in the Great Hall. So many sacrifices...and he had yet to find Remus, or Tonks, or even Harry.<p>

_What if something's happened to them? _Sirius thought to himself. But he brushed the idea away quickly - he knew that he never would be able to deal with such a tragedy shaking his world. Not again.

"Sirius!" a relieved voice yelled from behind Sirius. Sirius turned around, and let out a breath he hand't known he'd been holding in. His best friend, Remus Lupin, was jogging towards him hand-in-hand with Nymphadora Tonks.

"Remus!" Sirius yelled back with equal fervor. He looked between his friend and his cousin and asked, "Are the two of you alright?"

"We're fine," Tonks assured Sirius, giving him a hug. "But without Remus, I wouldn't be standing here!"

"You're not supposed to be here _anyway,_" Sirius reminded her pointedly. "You've got a little Teddykins to worry about."

"Don't call him 'Teddykins'!" Remus and Tonks snapped at the same time.

"Have either of you seen Harry?" Sirius asked, completely ignoring the protests of two parents who had just heard the _worst _nickname possible for their son.

"No," Remus said, concerned. "We thought he might be with you?"

"No, but-hey, what's all the commotion?" Sirius wondered. People were beginning to gather at the entrance to the Great Hall. But before Remus could even answer, McGonagall's screech echoed throughout the room.

"NO!"

"No." Sirius muttered in denial shaking his hand. He grabbed Remus and Tonks, and pulled them to the front of the group that had formed at the mouth of the entrance. When Sirius saw Voldemort, he automatically cringed back, but didn't hold back for long. For that's when he saw the body lying in Hagrid's arms.

Sirius couldn't even say anything. He just watched in horror as Hagrid cried over his godson's lifeless body. Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's screeches of: "No!" "_No!"_ "Harry! HARRY!" Only made things worse.

"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon them all. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet where he belongs!"

Sirius watched in mute horror as Harry was laid in front of Voldemort. He flinched, _visibly flinched, _at the state of Harry.

"You see?" taunted Voldemort. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"NO!" Sirius roared, releasing his grip on Remus and Tonks and ran forward. He didn't know what he was planning to do, but he was going to _kill _something...perhaps his cousin, who was laughing in glee at the fact that Harry was dead, deader than dead. Perhaps...yes, he would do it! He was going to rip Voldemort apart! Forget the wand! Forget any _kind _of magic! Sirius was going to _rip _Voldemort apart limb-from-limb! He was going to _destroy _him, no matter what it took! First James and Lily and now Harry! NO! "YOU EVIL PIECE OF _SCUM! _HOW DARE YOU-"

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," explained Voldemort casually, as though speaking merely of the weather. Water was flooding Sirius's ears...he couldn't breathe... "killed while trying to save himself," Voldemort continued.

Now, Remus had to quite literally _hold _Sirius back. The dog-Animagus was seething, and venom was tainting his vision. He felt the need to _kill _something...but in the back of his head, all he could think was, "_Not Harry...not Harry..."_

Sirius could no longer take it. He broke free of Remus, whipped his wand out, and ran swiftly towards Voldemort. The word '_Avada,' _barely left his lips before Voldemort striked him down with his own curse.

"And who is this?" hissed Voldemort. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

"It is Sirius Black, my Lord! My blood-traitor cousin, who befriended the mudbloods and half-breeds! Remember?" Bellatrix explained in that whispy, deranged tone of hers.

"Ah, yes, I remember," said Voldemort, looking down at Sirius. "But why would a pureblood do such blasphemus things?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Sirius panted, getting up from the ground. "How dare you _touch _my godson! You don't deserve to be in his _presence! _GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

In response, Voldemort cast the Cruciatis Curse on Sirius, and the latter fell to the ground in agony. But there was an even greater pain tearing at him-

_Harry. Harry is gone._

Then, many things happened at once, though Sirius was in too much pain to comprehend them. But all of a sudden, the pain of the Cruciatis Curse disappeared, and Sirius could hear Hagrid's loud voice over the roar of the commotion around him. "HARRY! HARRY - WHERE'S HARRY?"

Sirius backed up to where Remus and Tonks were battling Antonin Dolohov. Sirius finished off the Death Eater in an instant - he was taking out anyone who even faintly _resembled _the enemy. He was so hurt and angry and full of hate and sadness, that his magic came out raw and powerful, and together, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were unstoppable.

When Sirius happened across Bellatrix Lestrange, he didn't hold back. The cousins dueled powerfully, and Sirius finished her off almost more easily than he had finished off Dolohov. The bloody witch deserved it, deserved anything awful that ever cameher way - she was a monster.

Suddenly, the sound of a young wizard shouting, _"Protego!" _snapped Sirus out of his angry stupor and brought him back to reality. He looked around furitively for the source of the Shield Charm. When he set his eyes on Harry, he found that he could _breathe. _He made eye-contact with his godson, and Harry nodded. Sirius wiped away the small tear that had fallen from his eye, and began to battle again, this time an intense euphoria powering him rather than anger powering him. Sirius didn't know what was going to happen next - but he knew that as long as Harry was alright, everything would find a way.

* * *

><p><strong>JUSTICE! SWEET JUSTICE! SIRIUS KILLED BELLATRIX! HA! Okay, got that out of my system:) I just HAD to let Sirius &amp; Remus &amp; Tonks live - if Harry has Sirius, then Teddy should have parents, too:D I hope you enjoyed and please review!<strong>

**~marauderette-47**


End file.
